Doctor Who Fanon Adventures/Fall of the Daleks
This is the second part of the first 2 parter in DWFA, the first part was Kingdom of the Daleks Synopsis The great Dalek war has begun, will humanity win, or will it be "Exterminated"? Find out now. Plot Supreme Dalek: WE SHALL WIN THIS BATTLE, HUMANS WILL NOT BE VICTORIOUS. Captain: Prepare the cannons, we cannot lose! Hatches in the Dalek Warship open and hundreds of Daleks fly out for the battle. Dalek Soldiers: EX-TER-MI-NATE!! EX-TER-MI-NATE!!! Annais: So, anybody got plans? Oracle: Nope. Liz: Me neither. Annais: Well, then we're as good as dead... Outside. Dalek squad: EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE! Intro Captain: Fire all the cannons, now!!! They fire the cannons, but, the Daleks' shield desintegrate the cannon balls entirely. Inside the dalek mothership. Supreme Dalek: THE HUMANS ARE HOPELESS, DALEKS WILL BE VICTORIOUS, NEW SKARO SHALL RISE. Dalek soldiers: GLORY TO NEW SKARO!! GLORY TO NEW SKARO!! GLORY TO NEW SKARO!! Back to the castle. Oracle: hmm... Annais: Any ideas yet? Oracle: Yeah, I was just taking my time to make suspence, anyways, I say we go into the Dalek Warship and talk it out. Annais: Are you crazy? You just want to fly into an alien ship, a ship that belongs to the most dangerous beings in the universe, and talk to them? What'll you say "Hello Daleks, I just want you to stop attacking Earth, now go to the corner and think about what you did"? Oracle: I have no clue what I'll say, but I can think of something by the time we break through the shields and get in. Anyways, into the TARDIS we go. By the way, Liz, you stay here and be safe. Liz: Alright Annais: So, we're just gonna teleport, or whatever, straight into the ship Oracle: I already said we'd break through the shields, if a hole is made, the entire shield can come down. Annais: Seriously, can't we just teleport in? Oracle: You can likely put 2 and 2 together and discover that the answer is no, now let's move, the sooner we advance the soonar humanity will live to... live another day. The TARDIS is turned on and it leaves through the window (which was open) Oracle: I think you should hold on to something, breaking an energy barrier by crashing into it isn't easy. Annais: Crashing??? The ship hits the Dalek's shield head on and eventually cracks it to pieces, allowing the TARDIS to crash straight into the command room. Strategist Dalek: HOW DID YOU GET THROUGH THE SHIELDS? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN! Oracle: Hello my "friends" sorry for the roof, heheh.. Dalek Soldier: MASTER, MAY I HAVE PERMISSION TO EXTERMINATE THE INTRUDERS? Supreme Dalek: NO, BUT I WANT YOU TO TAKE THEIR SHIP TO THE HANGAR. Dalek Soldier: COMMAND TAKEN The dalek leaves with the TARDIS and secures it in the hangar bay. Oracle: Before I say anything, can me and my friend have a quick time to talk? Supreme Dalek: WISH GRANTED Oracle: alrighty then The oracle and anna start whispering to each other Annais: What's the plan? Oracle: I'll try talking to them, if it doesn't work, I'm already downloading a map of the ship to your cellphone, when I yell out run, we run to the hangar and get the TARDIS Annais: Ok, if that's your idea. The two are done talking Oracle: So, why don't you show me your proper leader? Supreme Dalek: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Oracle: Your proper leader, I've seen you guys before, you're not the big boss, bring the true leader to this room. Supreme Dalek: ...CERTAINLY The Emperor Dalek is called down from the bridge. Emperor Dalek: WHO CALLS UPON THE LORD OF ALL DALEKS? Oracle: Hello there, it's been a while, I say we have a quick friendly high five. All daleks are silent. Oracle: oh yeah, the closest you guys have to hands are your plunger arms, so, forget that... Anyways, I remember the last time we met, I think it was back at Gallifrey, when three of your soldiers exterminated half of my battle squadron... Annais: Wow. Emperor Dalek: WHAT DO YOU WANT? Oracle: I wanna ask a couple questions, first, how did you get back to the 16th century and why? Emperor Dalek: WE TRANSPORTED OURSELVES HERE BEFORE OUR WARSHIP SELF-DESTRUCTED AMONG AN ASTEROID BELT Oracle: I see, space-temporal emergency displacement, nice defense mechanism, question two, why do you want Earth so bad? Emperor: OUR ORIGINAL HOME HAS BEEN DESTROYED, WE ARE TRYING TO OBLITERATE HUMANITY TO REPOPULATE EARTH AS "NEW SKARO" Oracle: Ok, that's mildly reasonable, last question, why do you capture humans? What could they have that you need? Supreme Dalek: OUR ARMY Oracle: Ok, that's quite vague... About your army, how did you make it? Davros made a new army once, but he used himself since his DNA was Kaled, but, you can't do that for yourself, so, how? Just show me. Emperor: .....YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND, SOLDIER #1355'Δ, '''STEP UP. The soldier steps (or, hovers, whatever) forward and it's armor opens up Annais: Oh my god... Oracle: You monsters... Inside the Dalek is a human head being kept alive through machinery. Annais: Let me guess, you brainwash the person you got, decapitate them and keep that head alive inside that armor to have it control said armor??? Oracle: I always thought the most the Daleks could do is kill and take over, you prove me wrong, they are MUCH worse than tyrannic murderers. The oracle, from anger, kicks over an entire row of Daleks Emperor: FOR HARMING PART OF MY ARMY, I GIVE THE COMMAND FOR THEM TO EXTERMINATE YOU Oracle: Well then, we should just run, let's go Anna The 2 start running to the hangar and get caught in the way. Dalek: EX-TER-MI- Oracle: Oh no you won't! He uses the sonic screwdriver to hack the Dalek and make it attack the others. Dalek: DESTROY THE DALEKS! DESTROY, DESTROY!!! Oracle: That'll hold them back. New plan, we get back down and get the guards to shoot at the ship to bring it down, hopefully destroying all Daleks Annais: Ok, let's move. Oracle: Also, the shields should be regenerating, so, we have to be faster. They reach the TARDIS and fly back down to the throne room Oracle: So, Liz, I had a plan. Liz: Amazing, what is it? Oracle: Just tell your guards to fire all cannon balls at the ship, it should eventually break the shield and hit the ship, hopefully destroying it and the Daleks Liz: I'll give the order immediatly -le quick skip- Captains: Ready... FIRE! Oracle: Yes, keep firing , you'll make it through the shields eventually, just keep shooting. Guard: Yes sir. The cannons eventually broke through the shield and the first layer of the ship's hull Dalek Soldier: THE CONVERTED DALEK WAS DESTROYED BUT THE HUMANS HAVE BROKEN THROUGH THE SHIELDS AND ARE HITTING THE SHIP. Emperor: RE-ACTIVATE THE SHIELDS AGAIN. Strategist: IMPOSSIBLE, THE BOTTOM GENERATOR IS GONE, EVEN IF THE SHIELD IS ACTIVATED, THE BOTTOM OF THE SHIP IS STILL VULNERA- Before he finished, the central power cell exploded which triggered the destruction of all the others, which in itself, made the ship burst into flames and fall down. Emperor: WE H...E FAIL... THE D...LEK... HAVE FA...EN..... (We have failed, the Daleks have fallen) The ships ultimately explodes taking the other Daleks and the fleet with it, bringing an end to them Oracle: Yeehaw! High five, anyone? Captain: ...Do you want me to hit your hand or something? Oracle: ...Yeah, basically. Annais: From this day forth, the high five was invented in 16th century england by a guy in a suit that travels around in a phone booth from the 2000s, we should get back before you accidentally invent something else way before it should be made. Oracle: Alright, let's get to the TARDIS. Elizabeth: Aren't you forgetting something? Oracle: Oh yeah! Thanks for the help, Lizzie... Elizabeth: Not what I expected, but it'll have to do... Oracle: Alright then, I'll visit you some other day, bye!!! The TARDIS dematerializes and it cuts to a dark room where only some red lights can be seen ???: The time lord has destroyed our Dalek forces, I need a quick update on Project "Otherkin" ???: THE MACHINE IS FULLY FUNCTIONAL, BUT IT NEEDS TO BE FINISHED. ???: As long as it's done before he can locate us, I will NOT blow your brains out of this ship. The scene shifts to another room with a strange robotic figure in the middle ???: WE WILL BE SUPERIOR, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS, INFERIOR BEINGS SHALL BE DELETED. '''Next time' Oracle: So, we did our obligatory travels to the past and future, where to now? Annais: It's just obvious, somewere in the present. Detective: Good you're here, people have been going into this tour and disappearing, next to where they go missing, a portrait of that man or woman appears Mysterious whisper: Help... me... EDN TEH Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Time Lords